Look Through My Eyes
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic! DxS! I think. I made up the song.


**A/N I'm bored, I can't believe there's nothing on T.V. on the Saturdays. Wait I'll check! Nope, the shows are almost finished, and I don't even like them! No Saturday morning cartoons.**

It was snowing in Amity Park. It wasn't snowing all that much, but, you get my point. The sky wasn't blue, it looked dark. There were a bunch of gray clouds, roaming through the sky. It looked like a perfect day to stay at home. Young Danny Fenton was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

**Can't you see?**

**It's something new**

**You can't figure it out**

**And I can't tell you**

**I'm here for you**

**Your having a fight**

**Over your heart and brain**

**You can't tell which ones right**

**But you know the answer**

**You just can't figure it out**

**But**

**If you look through my eyes**

**You'll see what you've missed**

**We've been more than friends**

**But you can't figure that out**

Young Samantha, or Sam, Manson was cuddled up on her bed. Her house was a freezing cold, and when it was already freezing cold outside. She could see her own breath. Then someone knocked on the door. She got up off from her bed, and opened the door.

"Hello sweetheart." Her aunt said cheerfully, she walked in.

"Hi." Sam said weakly. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"It is not cold in here. What would make you think that?" She said.

"I have my bed sheet over me. Since it's cold outside, you couldn't make it cold here." Sam said.

"Well, it's been too hot. Goodbye." Her aunt said, then she walked out.

"Ugh." Sam grumbled. She plopped on her bed. Meanwhile…

After Danny was finished with his hot chocolate, he picked up his jacket, and went outside for walk. It was a very dull day. While he was walking, he stopped by Sam's house.

**If you just**

**Look through my eyes**

**I'll tell you what's missing**

**Can't you see that I love you**

**No you can't**

**Cause you don't**

**Look through my eyes**

**See what's going on**

**You just can't figure it out**

**Your having a fight**

**Between your heart and brain**

He knocked on the door. Sam answered it.

"Oh, hi Danny." She said.

"Hi Sam. Why is it so cold I here?" Danny said.

"My aunt turned down the air condition." Sam replied.

"Oh." He said. Danny walked inside.

"What are doing here?" Asked Sam closing the door.

"It's just boring day." Danny said.

"I guess you can say that." Sam said. "So, do you know where Tucker is?"

"Not really." He said. There was a few minutes of silence, then it started to rain.

"Can this day get any more worse!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think, yes." Danny said.

"Thank you for the update." Sam said sarcastically.

**Just look through my eyes**

**See what you've been missing**

**Can't you see?**

**That I love you**

The two sat on the couch. They didn't talk to each other or anything. It was definitely a dull, dull day. The rain pounded hard on the ground. Then is started to get softer.

"Well, rains slowing down." Sam said.

"I guess your right." Danny said.

"Wow, you actually figured that out." Sam said jokingly. Danny playfully hit her on the arm. Then they stared into each others eyes. Pretty the cat then just came up and jumped on the couch.

"Hi!" Pretty said.

"Hi talking cat." Sam said.

"I have an idea! Why don't you two just admit you like each other!" Pretty said. The two teens blushed.

"I think you should leave, now!" Sam said embarrassed.

"Fine, but you'll regret it!" Pretty said, then she walked slowly back up stairs. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, your cat is annoying." Danny said.

"I knew that. And I really regret getting her." She said.

"And the sky's starting to clear up." Danny said.

**You can't figure it out**

**That I love you**

**If you just**

**Look through my eyes**

**You'll see what you've missed**

**You just have to**

**Look through my eyes**

**Through my eyes**

**And then you'll figure out**

**That I love yooooooouuuuu**

"Thank you mister obvious." Sam said sarcastically. Danny sighed.

"Your welcome." Danny said getting up. "And I'm gonna leave now."

"See ya later." Sam said. Then they both noticed Pretty was still in the living room. They gave each other a quick glance, and started chasing the cat.


End file.
